<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bury Me in All My Favourite Colours by laseroil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015400">Bury Me in All My Favourite Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laseroil/pseuds/laseroil'>laseroil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chronic Illness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Drugs, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laseroil/pseuds/laseroil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream never was one for warm welcomes and friends; A certain pinkette might change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Good-For-Nothing Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oooo i dont know how to write summaries oooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thumping in Dreams head was persistent as he raised it off of his desk.</p>
<p>“So glad you could join us, Clay!” he grimaced at the sound of his full name. “As much as I’d love to lecture you the importance of staying awake during a lesson, I just don’t have the time.” </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at that. He had been told off time and time before. “They do, however, want you down in the office.” </p>
<p>The older lady made her way to the back of the room. Leaning over the junior, she placed a small yellow sheet on his desk. There was some scribbled writing and the time. </p>
<p>Dream sighed, standing up from his desk and moving past her. </p>
<p>As if remembering something he turned back around to look at Mrs. Wilson, “Why?” </p>
<p>She simply responded with a shrug before shuffling back to the front of the room to continue her lesson. </p>
<p>Exiting the classroom Dream seemed to be reminded of his massive headache. He let one hand relax against his head as he wandered the halls, trying to remember where the office was. </p>
<p>As it turns out, even growing up in a dead-beat down, attending the same high-school for three years- without missing a day- a single simple dose of his medicine can make it harder to remember things and stay awake. </p>
<p>After weeks of panic attacks, vomiting and loss of sleep his mom insisted for him to go to a doctor.</p>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p>Now, he was taking medicine, which in his own thoughtful opinion only worsened his symptoms. He would be dead before he brought his concerns up with his mother. <br/>The world around the blonde boy was a lot brighter and louder than he hoped when he left the classroom.</p>
<p>He kept his pace as he looked for the office. The school was small and him looking so hard for the <i> main </i> office was pitiful- he noted to himself, taking a massive breathe as he turned the corner. </p>
<p>And thus! There it was, the office. Letting out a sigh of relief Dream only hoped he wouldn’t have to do much interacting with anyone.</p>
<p>Not only did he hate just <i> talking </i>, he just was not also the most presentable boy in the midwest.</p>
<p>He wore a pair of way too big black jeans paired with an oversized yellow sweater. Mismatched socks were occupied with converse that he definitely got in year eight. He let his overgrown blonde hair be pulled up onto a loose ponytail that settled atop his head- definitely falling out but he couldn't be bothered to redo it. He was accompanied by an old forest green backpack that he had for way too long, refusing to discard it. </p>
<p>He regretted thinking how others saw him. Pale skin with way too many blemishes. His cheeks were definitely blotchy- from either resting his face on his hands or dehydration. It was always a fun game to figure out which. </p>
<p>He pushed on the handle of the door letting himself into the office. Looking around he let his eyes settle on a taller boy. </p>
<p>Living in the same small good-for-nothing town lets you recognize almost <i>everyone</i> you run into.</p>
<p>A shit town allows you to grow up with only the same shit people. Nobody ever opted to move in with it's terrible reputation (and also just barely showing up on any maps.) </p>
<p>So seeing someone that Dream didn’t recognize was strange, for sure. </p>
<p>The boy was sitting down respectfully in a chair. He looked peaceful, stable, content. Happy, even. </p>
<p>He was aware of his surroundings. Where he was, what was going on. Dream envied that. </p>
<p>The heavy door behind him fell from his grip causing it to slam loudly behind him. </p>
<p>Dream jumped a bit before muttering out a small ‘sorry’. The boy across the room gave a slight glance towards him. Pink hair falling from behind his ear when he lifted his head up. </p>
<p>“Clay!” The blonde's attention was drawn away from the peculiar boy, and he let his eyes trail to the receptionist that was calling his name. “You finally made it!” Her enthusiastic voice intensified. Dream had a special distaste for her. </p>
<p>“I was glad to not see you at lock-in today! You must’ve gotten to school on time then I assume?” She tilted her head slightly with a taunting smile spread across her tan face. She shuffled a few papers that were settled on her desk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I woke up extra early today, and left the house early too.” This was not a total lie. He definitely left the house early; which he was able to do from not sleeping the night before.</p>
<p>It was usual for him to be late, Although today he left the house an hour earlier than he needed to, he didn’t want to be in the crossfire of his birth father coming home for the weekend and his mom waking up drunk from the couch. </p>
<p>So, he spent his morning at the park. He used to spend lots of afternoons at this park, a lot of kids and teenagers did. It was one of the only parks and ‘hangout’ spots within their entire town. </p>
<p>“That’s good to hear, Clay.” He tensed. “This,” she let her eyes wander to the other boy in the room, “is Technoblade.” She let out an unassuming cough before bringing her attention back to Dream. “He’s new here! You’re gonna show him around!” </p>
<p>Suddenly Dream's attention was at full. “I am?” he stuttered out, receiving a nod from the women. The blonde made a noise that could be identified as something between a groan and a sigh. </p>
<p>Hesitantly he walked over to the pinkette. “C’mon. Let’s go new boy.” </p>
<p>From their current positions Dream could definitely be seen as taller, looking down at the new kid. Though the perspective was quickly changed when the pinkette stood up, exposing his tall nature.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Dream almost tumbled backwards hearing his voice. Loud and monotone. </p>
<p>Dream quietly lead <i> Technoblade <i> out of the room before swiftly turning around. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Listen, I’m not exactly sure why <i> i <i> was assigned to show you around or whatever.” He gestured with his hands to shake off some nerves, “just don't, y’know, feel required to talk to me or anything.” </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Technoblade only laughed, he quickly dismissed his cackles after seeing the panic on Dreams face, “Don’t worry, Clay, I wasn’t planning on befriending you, I can sense your loner aura from miles away.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Listen, I <i> have <i> friends.” He snapped. “I just don’t need the new kid being one.”</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Arcade That Feels Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Techno bicker some; though Techno finds a familiar homeliness in his new friend group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream almost felt bad.</p>
<p>Okay no he definitely felt bad. He knows first hand what it's like to be alone. And seeing the pinkette he was assigned to tour sit alone at a lunch table make a sickening feeling settle in his stomach.</p>
<p>That or the apple he ate for breakfast was fighting back. </p>
<p>Regardless, he felt himself gravitating towards the kid he told off only a couple classes ago. </p>
<p>"Hi." stale, Dream whispered, sliding into the seat next to the other boy. </p>
<p>“Where are your friends, Mr. Popular?” The pinkette didn't even spare him a glance, popping a potato chip in his mouth. </p>
<p>Ignoring him, Dream grabbed the crisp bag, “sour cream and onion? Blegh!” The blonde stuck out his tongue making a gagging noise. “Salt and vinegar is the best.” He threw the plastic back towards the boy.</p>
<p>“Are you always this much of an annoying fucking nuisance, Clay?” The taller snapped. He snatched the bag back from the table, crumbling it up and joining it with the rest of his trash. </p>
<p>Dream was flabbergasted, he was just <i> trying </i> to be friendly. Who shoved a stick up this guys ass. “Fine, whatever dickhead.” the blonde muttered, swiftly getting up and walking away from the cold and distant, Technoblade.</p>
<p>So much for feeling bad for the guy. He didn’t need the company apparently. </p>
<p>The blonde fidgeted with his fingers while walking through the halls. (the lunch room was <i> loud <i> and his headache definitely couldn’t handle that.)</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was willing to sacrifice it to enjoy the amity from Technoblade, but no, that asshole didn't appreciate it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was trying to do <i> him <i> a favour. He didn’t have to go in there and show an effort. Dream wasn’t the one who was alone and scared. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Techno was bored. There he was, sitting alone in the lunch room of a beat up old town his dad was so excited to move to. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Usually he didn’t mind. Usually he had his brother, but he was in university now; and Tommy, the youngest, was still in middle school.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>So now he got the excellent honor of sitting alone.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey!” a voice boomed from behind him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I already told you, i don't need your goddamn pity, Clay.” Techno muttered, rolling his eyes. Doesn't this Clay guy ever give up.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A snicker could be heard behind him, “i don't know who <i> Clay <i> is, but this is our lunch table.” The space next to him was suddenly accompanied by a boy shorter than him. His build was definitely something to be intimidated by, though.</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I’m Sapnap!” The kid beamed, a genuine smile on his face. He grabbed his cafetiera apple juice while looking across the table, another smaller male had sat down. <br/>“That’s George!” The brunette gave a shy wave before grabbing his plastic fork. “Alex and Karl should be joining us later! They got caught up cleaning the chemistry lab.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The small boy, <i> George <i> sneered at that. </i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What’s your name?” Sapnap asked, looking up at the pinkette like a curious dog. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He sighed, “I’m Techno.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Sapnaps eyes were full of curiosity, “you're new! Thats cool!” The black haired male smiled, “This school is nothing exciting, all the people kinda suck…” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The pinkettes mind wandered back to Clay while Sapnap rambled. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Suck was an understatement.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Alex is such an idiot! He honked up our entire project!” And now there were more people at the lunch table. Technos day was going fantastically well. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“You pushed me you fucking liar! Fuck you!” The other, Alex shouted.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Techno let out another huff. This was going to be a long period. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The entire lunch was full of shouting from Alex, Sapnap, and Karl. The boy named George would add to the fire every now and then but seemed more focused on his school work. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>By the end of the period Techno found himself even laughing along to some of their jokes. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“It’s Friday!” Sapnap shouted, “Techno! Every Friday we go to the arcade, would you like to join us?” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Stunned. They had met, what, half hour ago? And they were already asking him to join them. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Sure,” he smiled.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Great! I’ll find you after ninth, shouldn't be too hard!” Sapnap beamed, throwing away his trash and walking out of the cafeteria with the rest of his friends.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Could be worse. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>As promised, Sapnap found him by his locker at the end of the day. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Techno huffed shoving books into his backpack.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“You’ve been here one day, no way you were assigned that much work!” the blackettes face was full of confusion as the taller boy slammed his locker shut.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I want to get ahead of my studies.” Saps face scrunched at that.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Whatever lets go, the rest of the boys are waiting out in the courtyard.” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>So they walked, together, silently. It was brutal and Techno hated it. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>But they made it, and rejoiced with the rest of Sapnaps friends. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Alex seemed to be focused on the side building, laughing loudly, “What are we looking at?” Techno asked, bringing his face close to the short boy, trying to find what he was looking at.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Look at Dream! Nerd can’t even get his bike out of the chains.” Alex pointed to the bike rack, and Techno could see the familiar blonde from throughout the day, and as expected he was tugging on the chains around his bike, trying to free it.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Dream?” he hadn’t heard a single person refer to him that way, or refer to him at all. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Alex nodded, “it’s pathetic isn’t it!” he laughed, “i wonder where he has to go in such a hurry.” Alex questioned. The pinkette shrugged, turning on his heel to refocus his attention back to the others. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Ready, Techno?” He nodded. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Sapnaps car reeked of weed. It was weird. Back in the pinkettes home town no one smoked. It was frowned upon and if caught you were going to most definitely be suspended. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>It was different here, that became apparent fast as everyone in the car was passing around a blunt.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Techno passed, not wanting his first time stoned to be with a bunch of strangers. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Pulling up to a worn down building, with a similar empty parking lot Techno assumed this would not be anywhere near as fun as the house parties he used to go to. <br/>The gang all rolled out of the car, excited auras contrasting with Tehcnos bored energy. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Don’t look too excited.” Hearing George's British accent always caught Techno off guard. (considering they were in the middle of Illinois with corn fields on both sides of them.)</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Not really my scene.” Techno explained, following behind the rest of the group, tiredly whispering to the brit.  </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The boy in the blue jumper nodded, understandingly, “me neither, but it makes pandas happy so i put up with it.” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Pandas?” Apparently everyone in this town had a weird ass nickname, George pointed towards Sapnap, his tan face was illuminated by neon signs that surrounded him. He was laughing along to something Karl had said. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“If i didn’t know any better, i would say you have the hots for him.” Techno laughed looking back at George, whose face went pale. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Shut up.” he mumbled, shoving his hands deep into his jeans.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>They both sped up, joining the group in front of them.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Techno, come verse me in this game, i'm unbeatable!” Karl shouted, grabbing onto Technos hand and dragging him towards the back of the building to an older arcade game. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Techno felt a sense of happiness overtake him as he let himself enjoy the company of others.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>confession time, this is a story ive been writing for like 4 years and just constantly touching up, but someone commented saying it had enemies to friends to loves trope and my brain went brrrr and now im rewriting it to be that way! wooo :D </p>
<p>um leave comments they make me happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to the Shithole of Centralia High.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George tells some interesting things to Techno about Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is like all dialogue :) but its like important for movement in the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George gave Techno a slight tap as he took another bite of his sandwich. </p><p>"So how are you liking school?" The Brit asked. </p><p>“It's okay, nothing special.”  He answered, “Hey, do you know anything about Dream?” </p><p>George shifted uncomfortably in his seat, peering behind him to see where the rest of the group was in the lunch line. </p><p>“I know of him, we used to be friends, why?” </p><p>“Just curious. What happened?” Techno questioned, grabbing a sour cream and onion potato chip from his bag. </p><p>George hummed, “He started getting angry and restless all the time, and when Alex moved here he didn’t really like having Dream around so we just stopped talking to the guy.” He explained, “It was a while ago, the summer I think.”</p><p>“That seems a little unfair? Do you know why he was acting like that?” George shook his head, putting his sandwich down.</p><p>“Why do you care so much? No one really likes him…” George trailed off when Sapnap, Karl and Alex sat down. </p><p>“Technoblade!” Alex shouted putting his arm around him, “How are you, my friend!” </p><p>Techno let out a low chuckle, “I have to go meet with Mr. Mathew for my extra credit work, you know how it is starting in the middle of the year.” He laughed, zipping his backpack up, “I’ll see you guys later?” </p><p>His friends erupted with byes and laughs, he stood, making a trip to the vending machines before walking out of the lunch room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade is smart, very smart. He’s also very observant, seeing clearly that Clay, or Dream, never ate in the lunchroom. </p><p>Thankfully the school was small, so the pinkette didn't need to look very long before finding the blonde sitting in the courtyard under a tree. </p><p>“Hullo.” Techno let himself be heard so he didn’t startle the boy when he took a seat next to him. Clay seemed to stiffen a bit seeing Techno.</p><p>“What do you want?” The pale boy kept his eyes closed as he spoke. </p><p>“I brought you some snacks.” Techno pulled his backpack onto his lap, pulling out the bag of chips and handing it to the boy next to him.</p><p>He heard him let out a laugh of disbelief, “no more sour cream and onion?” he said, “i'm not hungry.” </p><p>“Dude! I bought these just for you!” Techno insisted nudging them towards the blonde.</p><p>He sighed, “seriously, what do you want?”</p><p>This was ridiculous. Techno wanted to throw the bag of chips in this assholes face, spit on him, crush his fingers with his boots and walk away, but alas, he didn’t.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize.” Is what he <i>did<i> say. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Bullshit.” Was Dreams response, <i>asshole<i>, “no way you curse me out, befriend Sapnap and George, then want to apologize, i smell bullshit.” </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The blonde was looking at Techno now, finally sitting up with his eyes open and attention on the pinkette. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And his eyes looked hurt, and sad, and tired. And Techno felt guilt ping his gut. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I was an asshole and i’m sorry.” he whispered</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Bullshit!” He shouted this time, tears threatening to fall.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Something was wrong, and Dream was hurt, and now was probably not the time for Techno to try and apologize for being an asshole. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>So, he told Dream it was okay. That everything was fine.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And now the blonde was crying, and shit Techno was definitely <i>not<i> the person who should be seeing this. He was definitely not the guy that should be comforting a boy he disliked on friday. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Techno was satisfied with patting his shoulder whispering “it's okay,” because what else is he meant to do? </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It felt like they were there for forever before the blonde stopped shaking.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Do you want to talk about it?” Techno asked, looking down at him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No, are you actually sorry?” he retorted.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I am, can we try again?” The pinkette hoped he would say yes. Though with the conversation he had with George he wasn’t sure how everyone else would feel about that.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Techno suddenly saw a hand appear in front of him, “I'm Dream, welcome to the shit hole of centralia high.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dream had the <i>audacity<i> to let out a giggle, wiping his eyes with his free hand.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Techno placed his hand in Dreams smaller one, “I'm Techno, nice to meet you.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is so short please forgive me i promise all the next ones are super good</p><p>leave comments and i will literally love you forever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>